An eye drops container obtained by combining a container body to be filled with a drug solution along with a pressurized gas and an operating member with an operating piece to be provided in the container body has heretofore been known (Patent Document 1).
A valve mechanism for discharging a fixed amount of the drug solution is incorporated into the container body of the eye drops container, and a nozzle member interlocked with the hinge type operating piece of the operating member is coupled with a stem for open operation of the valve mechanism. Also, the drug solution from the container body is discharged to the nozzle member via the hollow stem when the open operation of the valve mechanism is performed by pressing the stem in an axial direction, so that the drug solution is dropped from a drop nozzle formed on the nozzle member. The eye drops container having such mechanism has great advantages that the drug solution inside the container body is free from contamination since an ambient air does not flow into the container body when the drug solution is discharged and that it is unnecessary to add any antiseptic agent.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-190255